irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Nark Genesis
Summary The horrible tale of how King Nark came to be along with his horrible,self destructive kingdom of doom. (This rp is not in the main timeline) This RP Has Been Paused, And Move To: Irken Conquest:Season Four Transcript * *Nark is sitting in his throne chair* *Nark:So this is what it's like to rule the entire planet..yeep...Mhmm.. *Nark:*taps throne with finger* *Nark:Hmm *Nark:Maybe I should invite my friends over... *Nark:No..wait..I have a better idea.. *9:27Long Time(brb *(back *(so, you gonna continue? *9:32Mysteriousjillguy *Later,a ship lands on near Menami's apartment,it's sheer size crushes some buildings* * *Screams are heard* * *A walkway comes from a door on the ship* * *The walkway crashes through Menami's apartment window* *9:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Drops the book like wHY* *9:33Mysteriousjillguy *Nark walks across the walkway and into the shattered window* * *Guards follow him* * *Nark is in his irken form,wearing a crown,smiling* *Nark:Hello Menami.. *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ........ *Stuffs her book labeled "How to resolve boyfriend issues" under the cushion* *9:34MysteriousjillguyNark:I just came to visit..Ehehe.. *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....You broke my window- *9:34MysteriousjillguyNark:OOh..uh..sorry about that...eh.. *Nark:I'll pay for it.. *Nark:How do you like my new kingdom? Pretty awesome right? *Nark:I'm having most the city reconstructed. *Pulls out blueprints* *9:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Er.. ^^;; I did want to talk to you about that, for like... a while now.. *Her antennae twitch, showing a bit of concern*.. *9:36Mysteriousjillguy *Nark opens the blueprints,showing schematics for a huge Fionna designed city* *9:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I just got back from a mission, and suddenly I see you've taken over the planet- *9:36MysteriousjillguyNark:I call it...Narkland! No..wait..Fionna land! Uh...SWEDEN! *9:36YourFavoriteFangirl(must suck, right, menami *9:36Invader Jib(what did i say about fionna lurk( *9:36Mysteriousjillguy( Nope *Nark:Oh yeh..uh..about that Menami.. *Nark:The tallests are dead. *9:37Invader Jib(huh *9:37Mysteriousjillguy( :I *( How do you think-Nvm *9:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..My squad was dispatched back here to deal with a threat, but I'm suddenly told to go back home- ..... Wait what *9:38Invader Jib(The Tallests being dead wouldn't put him into power-) *9:38MysteriousjillguyNark:I'm now the leader of Irk. *9:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. How did THAT happen? *Menami: Why are the Tallests dead?! Are you kidding?! *9:39MysteriousjillguyNark:Well..I teamed with SICC for a little "quest". *9:39Invader Jib(control brains: *Puts new tallests into power* *9:39MysteriousjillguyNark:You see,after I was tortured and put into confinement for many years in the looney bin. I managed to escape and I teamed up with SICC. *9:39YourFavoriteFangirl(im just going with the flow right now not gonna question anything *9:39Invader Jib(I question everything) *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *9:40MysteriousjillguyNark:We took control of Irk. *9:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Frowns*.. Dude, you know it was a short punishment.. I did try to bail you out and stuff, but I wasn't allowed.. ... Was it really that bad? *9:40MysteriousjillguyNark:Yes. *9:40LIRLIR( didn't he take over the control brains too ?) *9:41MysteriousjillguyNark:They fed us moldy pickle casserole and made us watch terrible sitcoms. *( Yes *9:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ene;; But taking over Irk? Isn't that a little extreme.. *9:41LIRLIR( Ok. ) *9:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..You could've just come and hid with me.. *9:41MysteriousjillguyNark:NOOO! OF COURSE NOT! *screams* *Nark:THIS is my kingdom now...My new WORLD... *9:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: !!.. *Antennae droop, kinda scared*.. *9:42MysteriousjillguyNark:I...um.. *Nark:*coughs* *Nark:Uhh..so..I rule the empire now.. *9:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..>n<;;; I can see that.. *9:42MysteriousjillguyNark:Hmmm *Nark:Perhas we should celebrate. *9:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: So you.. really just... did all this while I was gone? *9:43MysteriousjillguyNark:Call the others and head to my palace.... *9:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Blinks* Um.. *9:43MysteriousjillguyNark:It's where the tallest tower used to be. *Nark:It's pretty noticeable. *9:43LIRLIR * LIR is behind Nark * *9:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I'm actually quite fatigued, I've been scouting for days.. .. I'd like to rest at home for a while... *9:44MysteriousjillguyNark:Hmmm *9:44LIRLIRLIR: *sighs * *9:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... You won't let this power go to your head, right.... *9:44MysteriousjillguyNark:...I see. *Nark:Of COURSE NOT. *Nark:*twitch* *9:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ene;;; *9:45MysteriousjillguyNark:Oooh LIR! I see your here! *Nark:Well,Menami. Come to the palace tonight when you're ready. * *Nark drags LIR by the antennae and walks onto the walk way* * *The walk way retracts and the ship flies off* *9:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Uh sure, ok.. ono;; *9:46Mysteriousjillguy *An explosion is heard outside* *9:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... !! *Ducks for cover, out of instinct* *9:46MysteriousjillguyShip intercom:*Nark's voice* SORRY! *INVADER VEX has joined the chat. *9:47INVADER VEX(Hey) *9:47Mysteriousjillguy *Four hours pass* *( Hi *9:47Invader Jib(Hi *9:47Long Time(Hi *9:47YourFavoriteFangirl(Hey Ex *9:47LIRLIR( HI. ) *9:47YourFavoriteFangirl **Vex *(****VEX *9:47Long Time(that typo- *9:47YourFavoriteFangirl(goDXDD *Menami: ....Well, I trust he could change a few things for the better.. ..Just might have to keep an eye on him.. ^^;; .. *Reaches out for her handset phone, picking it up and calling up Mario*.. *9:48INVADER VEX(Mhm... Anyway, I just got back to the hotel room from InvaderCON. *9:48Mysteriousjillguy *Party music is heard from the castle* *( Oh cool. *9:48YourFavoriteFangirl(ouo Cool *(How was it? *9:49INVADER VEX(Good. The voice actors are all really funny. I'll tell you about it when there isn't an RP going on. I have the coolest news, though *9:49YourFavoriteFangirl(Alright >w< I cant wait to hear *9:49INVADER VEX(Ok. *9:49Long TimeMario: *picks up his communicator and answers the call* Eh... hello? *9:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....Did you know about this? *Menami: Did you?! *Menami: ..*Eyes wide*.. *9:50Long TimeMario: Know about what? *9:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Look outside! *9:50Long TimeMario: Huh? *9:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: LURK!! *9:51Long TimeMario: I'm literally coming back from a short vacation. What's going on..? *9:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..He's taken over the planet.. *9:51Long TimeMario: ... *9:51Mysteriousjillguy *A huge palace is seen outside,bunny hat ears are on it* *9:51Long TimeMario: WHAT? *9:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Look, there's a HUGE tower outside.. *9:52Long TimeMario: How did he even accomplish such a task!? *Mario: Woah.. *9:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: He.. he said he teamed up with.. SICC.. and brought down the Tallest and stuff... *Menami: ..I just got back today to see this!! DX *9:53Long TimeMario: I just hope the power doesn't go to his head... *9:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: This is just insane though.. I'm assuming he didn't tell any of us.. *9:54Mysteriousjillguy *A ring is heard in the call* *Nark:HEEEEEYYYY *9:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... I wonder if Vex and Jib- GGH *9:54Long TimeMario: Oh-.. *9:54MysteriousjillguyNark:I can listen to calls. o3p *o3o* *9:54Long TimeMario: Oh.. good to know. Hi.. *9:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....Lurk.. don't come through private calls, PLEASE.. *9:55Long TimeMario: Lurk... why did you even take over Irk in the first place? *9:55MysteriousjillguyNark:..I'm just reminding you guys to head to the party.. *Nark:The Irken race,they were a brutal,violent race. *Nark:They tortured me in the Looney Bin..DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SUFFERED IN THERE? *9:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *9:56LIRLIRLIR: Also, he likes to take over stuff *heard from the phone* *9:56MysteriousjillguyNark:GHHGGNN GAURGH *9:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ono;; "Here we go again.." *Menami: Lurk, if you think that.. *Menami: ..Then you MIGHT wanna release captivity on all the other planets the Irken Empire holds.. *9:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well uhh..brutal to ME. That is.. *Lurk:You know I'll still need slaves..ehehe... *9:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. ^^;; To make a change for the better would be nice-.. *(Menami actually has a disapproval for the conquering of planets and stuff, but she's never really told anyone aside Zik For fear of losing her position and stuff, she just doesn't want to die, and the only reason she kinda stays on the planet is for her friends *9:59Mysteriousjillguy( Oh *Nark* *Nark:WEll..I'll see you guys at the party..ok? *9:59Long TimeMario: ...Alright *9:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Sigh*.. Ok.. *9:59MysteriousjillguyNark:Okie Dokie. *Hangs up* * *Nark sits in his throne* *10:00Long TimeMario: I would say more.. but he might listen into the call, again. *10:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I'm gonna call the others, Mario. I'm.. still quite startled.. *10:00Long TimeMario: I'll meet you at his party, okay? *10:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Yeah, alright.. bye. *Hangs up* *10:01Mysteriousjillguy *An irken walks up to the throne* *Irken:Uh..Hello..*sweating* *Nark:Hello there. Welcome to the party! *10:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Trying to call up Jib, this time*.. *10:01MysteriousjillguyIrken:Uhh...Uhm..ye'see..there was thing I was wondering about.. *10:01LIRLIRLIR: *sitting on Nark' s head* *10:02Invader JibJib: *Answers the phone call* Hello? *10:02MysteriousjillguyIrken:...Could you repair my apartment? You know..after destroyed it.. *after you destroyed it* *10:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Hey Jib.. *She doesn't sound very happy in the phone* *10:02MysteriousjillguyNark:AHAHA..Uh..No. *10:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Um, it's Menami... where are you at? *10:02MysteriousjillguyIrken:Really? *Nark:Yeepp. Uh huh. *Presses a button* * *THe Irken falls onto a trapdoor,screaming* *Nark:8chuckles* *10:03Invader JibJib: ..On Irk. Why? *10:03Mysteriousjillguy *chuckles** *10:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Menami: ... ...And you didn't tell me.. *10:03Invader JibJib: ..What? *Jib:..Oh no, I haven * *typo *10:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Shakes head* Are you just okay with this? *Menami: You should know what I'm talking about. *10:05Invader JibJib: I haven't been on Irk the whole time-What, Lurk coming into power? Oh no. I'm ANYTHING but okay with that. With all that power, he'll go on a rampage. If he doesn't get OUT of power soon, we're all doomed. *Jib: That guy has NO sense of responsibility whatsoever. *10:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: >n< Ugh.. *Menami: ... My squad came back to deal with something, and I um... ...I guess that was Lurk. Who knows what happened to them.. *10:09Invader JibJib: He probably killed them. Or worse. Whatever his psychotic mind could come up with, I dunno. *10:09Ametrineskies(I watch you while you sleep. (́一◞౪◟一‵) And caress your skin. ლ(́ಢ.◞౪◟ಢ‵ლ) Then I lick your face. ( ́ ◕◞ε◟◕`) You taste delicious. (́≖◞౪◟≖‵) *(No regrets) *10:10YourFavoriteFangirl(......omg *10:10Mysteriousjillguy(.....call 911 *( now *10:10LIRLIR( I watch you doing that.. and grin ) *10:10Mysteriousjillguy(^^^ O_O *10:10Invader Jib(Well that..was random) *10:10YourFavoriteFangirl(xDDD *10:10Mysteriousjillguy( I'm not sure you'll want to see what happens AFTER that..LIR.. o_o *10:10LIRLIR( continue ) *10:10Mysteriousjillguy( .3. *10:11Ametrineskies(:'D *10:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: >n< Im actually trying to convince him to do something for the betterment of life.... I hope that works. *10:11LIRLIR( You are an icky person, Lurk. Let's continUe. ) *10:11Mysteriousjillguy(huehue *10:12Invader JibJib: In the back of your mind, you know it won't. When has he ever listened to reason? *10:12Mysteriousjillguy *A ring is heard* *10:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: He has.. before.. *10:12MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HEEYYYY GURRRRRLLSS *10:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..o_o?! *10:13MysteriousjillguyDarrz:It's me! Darrz! *Darrz:Watchoo talkin about. I'm gonna head to that partayy sooon. *10:13Invader JibJib: ...In the last five years, I mean0 * *- *10:13MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I'm bring DRaxx with me,because he smells like bannanas o.o *10:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Darrz, what're you doing.. WHY are you in the call?! *10:13MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I just wanted to call you guys. *10:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: You interrupted something important.. *10:14MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I imagine this stuff is heavy for you guys. *10:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenam: ....... Yes, YES, it is *10:14MysteriousjillguyDarrz:But y'know. Have some faith in Lurk,or Nark whatever his name is now.. *10:14Invader JibJib: Yeah, we're being ruled by a moron-slash-maniac. That's something I would call "heavy." *10:15MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I mean,sure he killed some of my elite squad because they looked at him funny,but he's your friend. *Darrz:And sure he nuked a portion of planet Zendra 4,but you gatta believe in him. *Darrz:YOU MUST BELIEVE. *10:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ono;;; Ok, we get it *10:15MysteriousjillguyDarrz:OKIEH DOKEH *10:15Invader JibJib: ..Well, Menami's friend. And your point is? He's still dysfunctional as ever * *as dysfunctional *10:16MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Uh,btw,you know Nark is listening to our phone calls,along with SICC..right? *10:16Ametrineskies(ovo I dealt with bull...feces.. earlier. >:U *10:16Mysteriousjillguy(.wut *10:16Ametrineskies(But nobody cares so i *(Wont say *(Anything *10:17Mysteriousjillguy(...Ok.... .-. *10:17Invader JibJib: I don't care. He knows I'm opposed to him by now. *10:17Ametrineskies(*reads as """He knows I'm proposed to him now.""""* *10:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... Lurk, can you PLEASE STOP LISTENING TO CALLS FROM MY HOUSE?! *Hangs up* *10:17Ametrineskies(JIB X LURK *10:17Mysteriousjillguy( no *( that belongs in hell *10:17YourFavoriteFangirl(omg *10:17Ametrineskies(otp *10:18YourFavoriteFangirl(its like irken zadr *10:18MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Well,I'll see you guys at the party.. *10:18Invader Jib(That's the most unlikely ship in the history of the universe) *10:18Mysteriousjillguy(Yeh *( THat's worse then Antimatter X Matter *10:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Rubbing head, stressed*.. *10:19Mysteriousjillguy *Somehow,Darrz is at the paalace in a split second,with Draxx,bending logic as we know and causing physicists everywhere to sob* *palace* *as we know it* *10:20Ametrineskies(woah hellow my quirrk *(I doubble my letterss. *10:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Calls up Vex last, sighing*.. ..Just checking up to see if everyone is alright is.. .. Urgh.. *10:20MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HIYA LURK! *Nark:MY NAME IS NARK NOW YOU TWIT! *Nark:And Hello. *10:21INVADER VEXVex: Hello, Menami. I suppose you're calling about Lurk? *10:21MysteriousjillguyDraxx:GFAUGHH THE PIES ARE WATCHING.. *10:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Yeah, of course... I just wanted to make sure you were alright.. *Menami: ..As in health *10:22INVADER VEXVex: Fine, fine. I'm just WAITING FOR THE MELTDOWN OF SOCIETY, HOW'RE YOU? *10:22MysteriousjillguyDRaxx:I have seen a VISION,Nark will CAUSE AN UPRISING CONSISTING OF US AND A GIANT TOMATO AND WILL CONTROL THE GALAXXY! *Nark:THAT"S RIDICULOUS! * *Nark takes out a plasma rifle and snipes a nearby irken engineer in the head* *Nark:Ehehe...uhh.. *Nark:THAT IRKEN *Nark:WAS A SPY. *Nark:Yeh.. *10:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ene;; Y-You're taking it worse, huh.. *Menami: ..That's reasonable >n< *10:23INVADER VEXVex: It's not hard to predict the outcome of Lurk's actions. *10:23MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HHMMHM HMHMHM *Dances ridiculously* *Draxx:GRRGGRGGH *Attacks a nearby butler* * *The butler is being horribly maimed,screams are heard in the backround* *10:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Well, since.. I'm sort of influential on him.. maybe I could... try to convince him to stay calmed...??? * *Vex: Perhaps, but I could easily expect him to see you as a traitor or spy for trying to change his ways or influence him. *10:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Frowns* .. It's a risk I'm gonna take.. *Menami: ....If anything drastically bad happens, I have a plan B.. in mind. *Menami: There's nothing else I can do, anyways.. *10:28INVADER VEXVex: Good luck... I'll see you at that party of his in a few hours, and in case you get in trouble, I'll be bringing a little personal protection of my own, but... Mine Is much less diplomatic. *10:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Nods*.. Alright.. *10:29Long TimeMario: *finally arrives at Lurk's palace* Woah... this place is huge. *walks over to the entrance* *10:29Mysteriousjillguy *A Mechanian part infused Irken guard is there* *10:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....I'd better hope Zik doesn't show up ene *10:30INVADER VEXVex: *hangs up the phone and begins to get ready for the party* *10:30Ametrineskies(Zik: *SHOWS UP* *10:30YourFavoriteFangirl(yEP *10:30Long TimeMario: Um... hi. I'm here for the party. *10:30MysteriousjillguyGuard:*Robotic voice* Hello. Welcome to the party,and do not enter the upper palace walls or you will be eliminated. *10:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Puts the line back up*.. *10:30Mysteriousjillguyupper palace rooms* *Guard:Ok..go ahead. *10:30Ametrineskies(still upset that you basically cheated on me and gave Z the """fake race""" *(i thought what we had was special *(yyou never called me back *(you just *(never *(why *(didnt you call me back *10:31YourFavoriteFangirl(oMG *10:31Mysteriousjillguy( becuz *10:31Long TimeMario: ...okay. *10:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Walks to the closet room*.. *10:31Mysteriousjillguy( YOU TREAT ME LIKE A STRANGER,AND I FEEL SO ROUGH *10:31Long TimeMario: *enters the palace, getting closer to Lurk's throne* *10:31Ametrineskies(no *10:31Mysteriousjillguy( YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO CUT ME OUT- *10:32Ametrineskies(i did anyway *10:32MysteriousjillguyNark:HELLOOOO MARIO! *10:32Long Time( my friends were right about you!1!1! *Mario: Hi.. *10:32MysteriousjillguyNark:Do you like my kingdom? I- * *The music changes* * *Pop music comes on* *10:32Invader JibJib: NO NOBODY LIKES IT-Hello *10:33Mysteriousjillguy *Microsoft sam's voice is heard* *10:33LIRLIRLIR: Hi, Mario.. *10:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Comes out after a minute, wearing a nice little gown dress... obviously something only worn on special occasions* *10:33MysteriousjillguyVoice:Nark is the greatest. Yeah. He is the best. Yeah. You will obey him or we'll kill you like the rest. Soi soi soi soi. * *Music booms* *Nark:THIS IS MY JAM * *Nark dances like an idiot on his throne* *10:34Invader JibJib: *Shakes head* How did this even happen *10:34INVADER VEXVex: *shows up in a fancy military uniform with all his medals and insignias on it, also used for formal occasions* Hello Lurk. *10:34MysteriousjillguyDarrz:WEEEEEEE *Jumps into the punch bowl* *Nark:HELOOO VEX! *Nark:HEHEHEHE! * *A guy in a fionna suit walks over to Vex* *Guy:*whisper* Please help me. *10:35Ametrineskies(aww dang i want to have zik in a sexy suit now *10:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Walks out of her apartment, also wearing fancy high heels*.. *menami no you are not cinderella* *10:35Mysteriousjillguy( obviously not *10:35INVADER VEXVex:Uh... *walks over to Jib and away from the guy in the Fionna suit* So... *10:35Mysteriousjillguy( menami is belle *10:35YourFavoriteFangirl(ttly *(Zik: *shows up* so i herd u were going to a party whaddya think of my suit Menami: ..zik no *10:36LIRLIRLIR: haurrgh *10:36MysteriousjillguyNark:HOOO boy! I gotz somethin to show ya in the middle of the party! *10:36LIRLIRLIR: *not dancing, but would in Stupid Mode* *10:37Invader JibJib: ...*Looking at Lurk with the most visible resentment* *10:37Long TimeMario: *Slumps down onto a chair* Sigh... *10:37MysteriousjillguyNark:ITSA GONNA BE GREAT- *10:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Walks down the stairs quickly, trying not to attract much attention*.. *10:37MysteriousjillguyGuy:This party sucks! * *Nark takes out a plasma cannon and fires it at the guy,vaporizing him* *10:37Long TimeMario: o_o... *10:37MysteriousjillguyCrowd:YAAAyyy..ee...*scared* *10:37Ametrineskies(i dont belong here ;w; *(i'll just *(go *10:38MysteriousjillguyNark:Hmph. *10:38Ametrineskies(bye *10:38Mysteriousjillguy( wut *( no *( bby com bak *Ametrineskies has left the chat. *10:38Long Time(qq *10:38LIRLIRLIR: ERROR TOO MUCH ENERGY STORED. INITIATING STUPID MODE ! *10:38YourFavoriteFangirl(aAAA *10:38MysteriousjillguyNark:OOOO I can't take it anymore! *10:38INVADER VEXVex: *grabs a drink from a butler walking around, and turns to Jib* Great party, huh? *10:39MysteriousjillguyNark:C'mon guys! Follow me up the palace stairs! *10:39LIRLIRLIR: *eyes turn bright green* AHHAHVBHBBJ *tackles a random guy* *10:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Eventually reaching the entrance, pushing the doors open*.. *Looks around* *10:39LIRLIRLIR: *crawls up the stairs* *10:39Long TimeMario: *Stays in his seat, ignoring Nark* *10:39Invader JibJib: No.. *10:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Or should I say...NO TELEPORTER! *NEW* *Ametrineskies has joined the chat. *10:40Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out a remote* *10:40Ametrineskies(*THROWS Zik in* *10:40INVADER VEXVex: *Starts tapping on his drink in a secret code while walking next to Jib* *the code says "IF THINGS GO SOUR, MEET ON PLAGUE RUNNER. A RESISTANCE MAY BE NEEDED* *10:40YourFavoriteFangirl(yIS *10:40Long Time(yes *10:40LIRLIRLIR: TELEOPORTER! *10:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Walks through the room, looking around for a place to sit.. not intending to talk to Lurk at the moment* *10:41AmetrineskiesZik: *appears next to Menami with a very "nice and fancy" black-red suit* Hello, having a party? *10:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *TRIPS ON DRESS* *10:41Invader JibJib: *Looks around, and then he nods in agreement to Vex* *10:41Ametrineskies(yes hello this is my ref http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100824192040/mspaintadventures/images/1/1c/Davetux.png *10:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: !!.. *10:41LIRLIRLIR: WHAT'S IT DO? *10:42INVADER VEXVex: * follows the rest into the room where the rest of the group is * *10:42MysteriousjillguyNark:It'll teleport us all to my birthday surprise! *10:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Blushing in embarassment, stands up*.. *Menami: .. Zik! What're you- *10:43MysteriousjillguyNark:HEHE! *Presses the button* *10:43AmetrineskiesZik: Oh, just my sensing uh.. stuff? *10:43Mysteriousjillguy *THe group is suddenly covered in green lights* *10:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... You look.. kinda cute in that suit, though.. *10:44AmetrineskiesZik: Cute? Excuse you. uvo *10:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Giggles* >w<;; *10:44Mysteriousjillguy *THe lights grow brighter* *10:44Long TimeMario: *Notices Zik and Menami chatting over there*... *walks over to them* *10:44INVADER VEXVex: *sees the green light and slowly moves his hand over a pocket on his waist! feeling the grip of a handgun under his coat* *10:44LIRLIRLIR: YAYYY *10:45INVADER VEX *, not ! *10:45Long TimeMario: You guys look great! I didn't really have anything fancy to wear. *10:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Well, um.. *10:45MysteriousjillguyNark:GGRGGH! This stupid teleport won't work faster! *Darrz:Ooooh..Shiny.. *10:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looks over* Oh.. ^^;; Well, it's not that big of a deal, anyway.. thanks, though! *10:46MysteriousjillguyDraxx:GGGHH IT"S A TRAP! SHINY LIGHTS! GNHGHH GNGHH! *10:46AmetrineskiesZik: ..Hmmm. *10:47Mysteriousjillguy *THe group is teleported into an oval shaped room,filled with screens* *Nark:GAUGGNBHHFAUGH *Darrz:I feel tingly...he.. *10:47INVADER VEXVex: *looks around skeptically at the screens* *10:47MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Haw..He.. *10:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Looks at Zik**.. Well.. *10:47AmetrineskiesZik: ..*grabs a wine glass* ... *shrug* *10:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I probably have alot of explaining to do, don't I.. *10:48LIRLIRLIR: WOA *10:48Mysteriousjillguy *A large robot similar to the Narkbots is seen in the middle of the room* * *THe Narkbot *10:48Invader JibJib: *looks around* Teleporters..hmm.. *10:48LIRLIR(DOUBLE CONVERSATION. DOOM. ) *10:48MysteriousjillguyNark:THIS IS THE GLORIUS FUTURE! *10:48AmetrineskiesZik: I can just read your soul and tear out the information needed to supply my needs ｡.‿.｡ *10:48Mysteriousjillguyglorious* *10:49LIRLIRLIR: WOOO! *10:49INVADER VEXVex: *taps Jib on the shoulder and points at the robot * It looks fully mission capable to me, and completely lethal... *Vex: And what is this, Lurk? Law enforcement? *10:49MysteriousjillguyNark:With these robots..I can conquer the galaxy.. *10:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I'd rather talk about it- ono;; *Menami: Like a NORMAL PERSON.. *10:50INVADER VEXVex: Mmm... I see... *looks very cynical of the robot * *10:50AmetrineskiesZik: If it's a party, I wanna get drunk and have... *10:50MysteriousjillguyNark:I'll be able to spread my glorious rule across the galaxy...soon,the entire galaxy will have the wonderful future,with me as it's king. *10:50AmetrineskiesZik: ..Glazed donuts. *10:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..It's MORE than a party!! *Menami: Listen, ok..? *Frowns*.. *10:51Mysteriousjillguyhave a wonderful future* *10:51Invader JibJib: *mumbling* That's a terrible idea.. *10:51INVADER VEXVex: Mind if I take a look at the robot? *to Nark* *10:51MysteriousjillguyNark:Ah ha..HEHEH..HA.. *10:51LIRLIRLIR: *cute kid voice* I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO USE THE GIGANTIC PLANET CONQUERING ROBOTS OF DOOM TOO? *10:51MysteriousjillguyNark:Oh sure Vex. *Nark:Oh yeh. I have those on planet Vort. *Nark:I'll launch em soon too. HEH. *10:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. This is Lurk's party. ... *(dun dun DUN *10:52INVADER VEXVex: *goes up to the robot and begins looking at it, studying all the weapons and features* *10:52LIRLIRLIR: YAY DOMINATION! *10:52MysteriousjillguyNark:I see you are very interested in my machines,Vex.. *10:52Long TimeMario: While you guys chat I'm gonna have some beer, I'll try to not have too much though. *10:52MysteriousjillguyNark:How would you like to be part of my engineering team..? *10:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Ok, Mario. *10:52INVADER VEXVex: I will certainly consider it. *10:53MysteriousjillguyNark:Good Vex..Good.. *Nark:OOpsy. *10:53Long TimeMario: *Goes over to a near table and grabs a couple beers from it* Mario: *Sits back down into the previous seat he was in* *10:54MysteriousjillguyNark:I forgot about Menami and Zik. THey must see my new glorius creation.. *10:54INVADER VEXVex: Mmm... *slides out the CPU data chip and scans it* Very impressive processors... VERY fast... Vortian? *10:54Mysteriousjillguyglorious* *10:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Walks down over to an empty table, motioning Zik over*.. *10:54MysteriousjillguyNark:Well..Combined with..a friend's technology.. *10:54AmetrineskiesZik: ..*walks with, sipping drink* *10:54Mysteriousjillguy *A hatch door opens at the end of the room* *10:54LIRLIRGuard: *walks up to Zik, Mario, and Menami* YOU DO REALIZE EVERYONE ELSE IS IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT ROOM, RIGHT? *10:54Ametrineskies(Brb! Please pause ;w; *10:55Mysteriousjillguy *SICC is standing behind the door* *10:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Squee!* *(Oki *10:55Mysteriousjillguy( k *10:55Long TimeMario: *starts drinking a bottle of beer* *(k *10:55INVADER VEX *Vex: I've never seen anything quite like this. It seems almost like... A mechanical brain... *Vex: *Slides the chip back in* *10:55Invader Jib(Paused,Vex) *10:56Ametrineskies(I LIKE HOW NOBODY DID. *slams random beer can on table* *10:56INVADER VEX(Oh, whoops. *10:56Mysteriousjillguy( Uh * *SICC is seen behind the hatchdoor* *Long Time has left the chat. *10:56AmetrineskiesZik: *looks to the guard*.. *10:57Invader Jib(Yeah, well, nobody paused for me in the trial RP-) *10:57Mysteriousjillguy( hghghngh potatoes *10:57AmetrineskiesZik: ..Settle yourself, maaann. I'll give you meth D< *10:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Yes, I um.. wanted to stay down here for a bit, though.. *Long Time has joined the chat. *10:57MysteriousjillguySICC walks forward the group* *10:57INVADER VEXVex: *Looks around the room, his eyes settling on the silhouette of SICC coming towards them* *10:57Mysteriousjillguy *His "eyes" glow for a second* *SICC:I see you've brought guests,King Nark. *10:58INVADER VEXVex: ... Lurk, who is this? *10:58Mysteriousjillguy *SICC steps into the light* *10:58LIRLIRGuard: *stands stock-still* *10:58MysteriousjillguyNark:....My second in command,of course. *10:59Ametrineskies(what does the letter A have in common with a flower *10:59LIRLIRLIR: What about ME? *10:59MysteriousjillguyNark:Eh..you're just my friend. *Nark:Although,you do have control over Vort's moon. *11:00INVADER VEXVex: Mmm.. *deep in thought about the whole situation * *11:00MysteriousjillguyNark:Yes...SICC and I worked together to bring about a glorious revolution.. *11:00Ametrineskies(they are both followed by... *(b's. *11:00Invader JibJib: Seriously?! *11:00Long Time(*slow clap* *11:01MysteriousjillguySICC:He supplied me with advanced technology. I supplied him with forces and weapons. *11:02Invader JibJib: More like...stupid..dumb..horrible..doomed society..revolution *11:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Zik? *11:02INVADER VEXVex: Forces and weapons.. I assume that plays a part in these? *gestures to the robot* *11:02AmetrineskiesZik: Hm...? *drinks*... *11:02MysteriousjillguyNark:...What was that Jibby? *SICC:Precisely. *11:03Invader JibJib: Okay, first of all, NEVER call me that again. *Jib: Second..well, you heard me. *11:03MysteriousjillguyNark:...I see... *Nark:*frowns* WEll..Hmm *Nark:...I'll teach you not to scoff at my plans. *11:04LIRLIRLIR: KILL HIM *11:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Grabbing a small donut, being hungry*.. ..Well.. *soft whispering*.. *Menami: ..Lurk is the leader of Irk now. unu;; *11:04LIRLIRLIR: *giggles* Just kidding. *11:04Mysteriousjillguy *SICC fires a plasma rifle at Jib's eye,hitting it* *11:05Invader JibJib: OW! WHAT THE HECK?! *11:05AmetrineskiesZik: I'll be leaving after my drink... *11:05Invader JibJib: *Puts his hand on the eye* *11:05MysteriousjillguyNark:You will learn to respect my plans,JI. *Jib* *11:05Ametrineskies(JI. *(HELLO JI) *11:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Are you listening?! ono *(XDDDD *11:05MysteriousjillguyNark:Now,if there aren't any further interruptions.. *11:05AmetrineskiesZik: Not really. *11:05INVADER VEXVex: *while all attention is diverted, he clicks the data card out of the robot, placing a 3D model printed out of his PAK during the last few minutes * *11:05MysteriousjillguyNark:I'll be teleporting Menami and Zik here. *11:06AmetrineskiesZik: ...So Lurk's the leader. I have no hope in this univrse *Zik: *universe *11:06Mysteriousjillguy *Nark takes out his remote,pressing a button* *11:06Invader JibJib: Gah..my eye.. *11:06Mysteriousjillguy *Zik and Menami are teleported into the room* *11:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Listen to me, you JERK- ..?! *11:06Long TimeMario: *looking around* Where'd everyone go...? Oh well... *11:06Mysteriousjillguy *A huge robot is in the center of the room* *11:06AmetrineskiesZik: .... *11:06Mysteriousjillguy *SICC is staring at Zik* *INVADER VEX has left the chat. *11:07Mysteriousjillguy( pause *11:07Long TimeMario: *Grabs more beers* Mario: They probably just ditched me or something... *chugging more beer* * *Menami: What the.. .. Lurk?! *11:08Long Time(brb *11:08MysteriousjillguyNark:Hello Menami..and Zik.. *11:09Ametrineskies(Mario headcannon - drinker :'D *11:09YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *11:09LIRLIRLIR: *twitching* *11:09MysteriousjillguyNark:WElcome to my birthday surprise.. *11:10Ametrineskies(pause tyou Pitches) *11:10MysteriousjillguyNark:I'm creating robots to take over the galaxy..and more! Isn't it neat? *11:10Invader Jib(Dude pause *11:10Ametrineskies(*STABS LRUK* *(ASDGFHJL. *(ii wiill stiing you. *11:10Long Time(back *11:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: What's this..? *Looks at the robot, eyes wide*.. *11:11LIRLIRLIR: IT'S BOB *11:11MysteriousjillguySICC:Lurk is going to use these robots to conquer the known universe. *11:11AmetrineskiesZik: ....Ugghhh........... *11:11Invader JibJib: No it's not neat at all it's- *11:11MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Ooooh pretty. *11:12AmetrineskiesZik: ...I came here for a DRINK. *11:12MysteriousjillguyDraxx:I see Zik's underwear in a vision. *11:12AmetrineskiesZik: Nto tis *11:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ene *11:12AmetrineskiesZik: ths isnt faer *11:12MysteriousjillguyNark:Heh... *11:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Smacking Zik, angered;w;* *11:13Ametrineskies(Zik is Roxy *11:13INVADER VEXVex: Mmm... *Looks at the robot some more, noticing some conveyor belt stamped steel parts* Lurk- er- Nark... How many of these have you made already? One wouldn't make completely custom metal stamps just for one prototype.. *11:13AmetrineskiesZik: I will stiing yuo D< *11:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: You can't be drunk off of one drink. -n- *11:14MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I think it could use a bit more...well...Pzazz...*leans on a button* *11:14AmetrineskiesZik: ..*big grin* I'm pretending to be drunk *11:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... DON"T!! D< *11:14Mysteriousjillguy *THe button activates* *Nark:What the? *Nark:DARRZ! YOU MORON! *Darrz:THAT ACTIVATES THE POWER! IT"S NOT COMPLETELY FINISHED YET- *Nark* * *The robot sparks,malfunctioning* *Nark:YOU FILTHY IDIOT! *Runs over to DArrz* *11:16INVADER VEXVex: *takes cover by half hiding behind a pillar* Hmm.. *11:16LIRLIRLIR: BOB IS ANGRY! HE WILL EAT YOU SO ALL! HEHHHE *11:16AmetrineskiesZik: ...*continues drinking*............................... *11:16Mysteriousjillguy *Nark smacks Darrz in the face with his plasma rifle,pushing him away from the control panel* * *The robot shuts off* *11:16AmetrineskiesZik: ..I really don't want to be part of this *11:16MysteriousjillguyNark:GGGGRGH! NOOO! *Nark:YOU OVERLOADED! YOU...IDIOT! *11:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Zik, take me into the void with you for a second.. *11:16Mysteriousjillguy *Nark raises his plasma rifle* *Darrz:Dngugh...Pizzia..? *You overloaded it* *11:17AmetrineskiesZik: Sure. *waves the glass, opening the void with the glass's edge*.. *walks inside casually* * *(XDDDD *(chester you dont belong anywhere other than toontown- *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *11:19Mysteriousjillguy(Internet went out * *Nark fires his plasma rifle at Darrz's ribcage* *11:19INVADER VEX(Did you at least have everything recorded...? *11:19MysteriousjillguyDarrz:AACCCCCKKK! *( Yes *11:19INVADER VEX(Cool *11:19Long TimeMario: I-I cawn't believe dey left me all alowne *hic*... *11:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Hops inside*.. *(Poor MarioXDD *11:20Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz bleeds* *11:20LIRLIR( lol Mario ) *11:20AmetrineskiesZik: ..*opens void next to Mario, sucking him in* *11:21MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Is anyone noticing Darrz got shot- *11:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Ok, listen.. *11:21MysteriousjillguyNark:*shaking* *Nark:BE QUIET,YOU FOOL! * * Nark fires his rifle at Draxx,shooting him in the arm* *11:21Long TimeMario: ... Mario: *late response* woahhh... ohh hi guyss. *11:21MysteriousjillguyDraxxACHK! *Draxx:* *11:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. L- .. Hi Mario.. *11:21MysteriousjillguyDraxx:GHGH..MY ARRMM..GGUGH *Draxx:THIS IS....BAD * *Draxx flails his arms,bleeding* *Nark:Gnghh..HGRGHH....Hgngh.. *11:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... This is serious, ok? *11:22AmetrineskiesZik: *looks to Mario for a moment* *11:22MysteriousjillguyNark:....SICC..have these two thrown the dungeon... *11:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..LURK.. has TAKEN OVER.. THE EMPIRE.. *11:23AmetrineskiesZik: *whispers*: do you want a sloppy drunk make out. *11:23INVADER VEXVex: Lurk... Hang on... Let me patch them. *walks over and stabs the two with a sedative and covers the wounds with blood clotting patches and bandages* *11:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... *Face turns red out of anger-* *11:23MysteriousjillguyNark:Hnngh..HNGH.... *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *11:24Long Time(chat froze qq *11:24MysteriousjillguyNark:Hgrggh...Fine.. *11:24INVADER VEXVex: *uses four steel bars found laying by the robot from its failure earlier to create splints for the two* *11:24Mysteriousjillguy *Two guards come in,they drag Darrz and DRaxx away* *11:24Long TimeMario: whaaat? I wouldn't mwind... *11:24MysteriousjillguyNark:Heh... *Nark:That will teach him.. *11:25AmetrineskiesZik: After talking with Menami. *big smiley at herXDD* *11:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! D'X *11:25MysteriousjillguyNark:And Draxx too.. *11:25AmetrineskiesZik: Yeah.. Lurk is destroying the empire and all but *glass refills itself, chugging it* uvu *11:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... *Teary eyed*.. I just... *11:26INVADER VEXVex: Mmm... *looks at Nark skeptically and walks over into the corner by Jib* *11:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Will you come help me out.. and the others if anything bad happens? *Menami: I'm afraid we're gonna get killed.. *11:27LIRLIRLIR: *is RIGHT behind Jib with the creepiest smile Vex has ever seen* *11:27Long TimeMario: ..killed? nawww that wwwilll nevur happen- *11:28AmetrineskiesZik: Exactly *11:28INVADER VEXVex: *looks at LIR, a little bit disturbed* *11:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *zik can you genuinely care about your girlfriend for once* *11:29AmetrineskiesZik: *nope* *11:29LIRLIRLIR: *remains smiling* *11:29AmetrineskiesZik: *i do not process luv* *11:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... Can you trust me? *11:29MysteriousjillguyNark:Where did Menami,Mario,and Zik go..? *11:29AmetrineskiesZik: ..Well yeah, sure.. *11:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Just, please.. please, Zik? *Menami: ..Alright.. *11:30Ametrineskies(Nark: Where did they go? - Nowhere *raiko*) *11:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: You're really the.. last person I can go to if.. yeah.. *(og *11:30MysteriousjillguyNark:Hmmm *SICC:Perhaps they went into what Zik calls,a "gap". *SICC:A portal in reality,that leads to a place in between dimensions,I believe. *Nark:Hmm..I wonder what they're talking about in there... *11:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Hugs him* *Menami: ..... My last resort plan, if.. he does anything horrible.. *Menami: ... You gap me and my friends to your dimension... and... we could live with you? ..Or around.. your neighborhood.. somewhere on Earth where the people I care about are safe.. *11:33Long TimeMario: heyyy, I wan-wanna hug him too *hugs Zik* *11:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Because I wouldn't be able to stand up to Lurk by then.. *11:33AmetrineskiesZik: *huggles both* .. *11:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: >n<.. *11:34AmetrineskiesZik: So finally you want to? *11:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Wipes her eyes, then kisses him*.. *11:34Invader JibJib: *looks at the smiling LIR with evident suspicion* *11:34AmetrineskiesZik: *kisses back* *11:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... As much as I'd regret it.. yeah. If it CAME to that.. *11:34MysteriousjillguyNark:LIR,sane mode. *11:35LIRLIRLIR: *sane mode* *11:35MysteriousjillguyNark:Hmmm *11:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..Alright. You go out there while I situate and prepare...... *11:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. I feel like I'll have to give up Lurk eventually. As much as it'd.. hurt.. *11:36MysteriousjillguyNark:*taps foot* *Nark:Anyone seen any good movies? *11:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Well, don't be too prepared for it.. it might not happen. *11:36INVADER VEXVex: So, lurk... Any other events at this party, or are we just going to stand here for the rest of the night? *11:36MysteriousjillguyNark:I saw one about mutant gerbils last week. *11:36Long TimeMario: I wanna come tooo..*hic* *11:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..But keep it in mind. *Walks out* *11:36MysteriousjillguyNark:Well.. *Nark:There is a cake.. * *Menami sees blood spilled on the floor* *11:37Long TimeMario: *follows menami* *11:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..?! *11:37Invader JibJib: ..*narrows eyes* What kind of cake? *11:37MysteriousjillguyNark:Oh uh..Darrz and DRaxx were fooling around.. *11:37AmetrineskiesZik: ..*slowly grabs Mario* < *11:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ono Are they ok?! *11:37MysteriousjillguyNark:I sent them to the dungeon and taught them a lesson. *11:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *11:37INVADER VEXVex: He shot them and arrested them. *Vex: To say it blatantly *11:37Mysteriousjillguy *The robot is shutdown* *11:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Ugh.. ono *11:38Long TimeMario: noooo, I wanna go too! I wwwanna go! >n *11:38Invader JibJib: Yeeeaaah They're both doomed *11:38MysteriousjillguyNark:Well..I guess we'll be having cake now. *11:38AmetrineskiesZik: butiwannakissyou *11:38Mysteriousjillguy *A hatch door opens at the end of the room* *11:38INVADER VEXVex: *looks inside the door* *11:38Mysteriousjillguy *It leads to the party outside* *11:38LIRLIRLIR: ghhhh drag me *11:39Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk drags LIR* *Nark* * *The palace is deserted* *11:39Long TimeMario: Fuh-fine.. but make itt quick. I don't wanna miss anything out there.. *11:39MysteriousjillguyNark:........WHAT?!! *Nark:THOSE TWITTTS! THEY DESERTED THE PARTY WHEN I WASN"T LOOKING! *Nark:GGGGUAARDDSSSS! *11:39AmetrineskiesZik: *opens the gap, drags him out and decides to kiss in front of everyone:U* *11:39Invader JibJib Um I'm right here- *11:40Mysteriousjillguy *Two guards walk over* Guards:Yes,your masjesty? *11:40Long TimeMario: *blushes* *11:40Ametrineskies(guards: yes your majesticy *11:40MysteriousjillguyNark:Have every single of the party guests who left,brutally injured and forced to write apology cards! *majesty* *( hghghggh *11:40Long Time(no, "masjesty" is da new hip slang *11:40MysteriousjillguyGuards:Yes sire. *11:41Long Time(only for da cool kids *11:41INVADER VEXVex: Walks into the main palace room where Nark is, but hanging back away from the conversation with the guards *11:41MysteriousjillguyNark:And-AUGHH! * *Nark looks at Mario and Zik kissing* *Nark fires his plasma rifle at the group,missing by an inch* *Nark:AUGH! STOP! *Nark:What a REVOLTING display.. *11:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Looks out*..?! Hey, what're you FIRING AT?! *11:42AmetrineskiesZik: ..Dude- *Zik: ...I'm not homo tho *11:42MysteriousjillguyNark:I'm stopping their act of hideous,filthy,disgusting ..stuff *Nark:Oh,I'm not homophobic,you just french kiss in a werid way. *11:42INVADER VEXVex: *looks at Mario and Zik, smelling a LOT of alcohol on them* *11:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Looks over at the two*.. *11:43AmetrineskiesZik: ...You have to admit he has a nice butt, but uh... Imma go bye *runs* *11:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Didn't see the kissXD* *Menami: ....?? Wait, what *Menami: .._. *11:43Mysteriousjillguy( BRB hhhg *11:43Long TimeMario: >w<... *11:43INVADER VEX(Pause *YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. *YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. *11:50INVADER VEX(... *11:51Invader Jib(... *11:52INVADER VEX(So... I'm gonna tell a cool story about something that happened at InvaderCon Today, if you guys don't mind *11:53YourFavoriteFangirl(Sure *11:53Invader Jib(:O Yeah, that's fine) *11:54LIRLIRSure *11:55INVADER VEX(Well... First of all, all of the voice actors are really funny (and so is Eric Truehart, a writer). Secondly, We waited in a really long line to get Richard Horvitz's (Zim) signature, and I got him along with Rikki Simons (GIR), and Eric Truehart's on a poster, but... That isn't quite the coolest part *11:56Invader Jib(Ooh) *11:56LIRLIR( oooh ) *11:57YourFavoriteFangirl(ouo *11:57Mysteriousjillguy( Back *11:57INVADER VEX(I mean, it is still pretty cool, but not the coolest part *11:57LIRLIR( tell us later) *11:57Mysteriousjillguy( Cool. *11:57LIRLIRLIR: *sighs* *11:57INVADER VEX(K, I'll tell the rest later *11:58YourFavoriteFangirl(Was Andy there? justasking *11:58INVADER VEX(no... He couldn't make it... *(It's kind of a bummer *11:58YourFavoriteFangirl(Aww ono *Menami: ...O.o That was weird. *11:59MysteriousjillguyNark:Hmmhlpgh.. *12:00AmetrineskiesZik: I AM PANSEXUAL!! *runs into the distance* *12:00MysteriousjillguyNark:...I shall torture him for that later.. *12:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..wH- *12:00MysteriousjillguyNark:No.. *Now* *Nark:I guess now that everyone's gone,we'll have to eat the cake ourselves. *12:01Invader JibJib: I'm right here *12:01AmetrineskiesZik: *comes back, steals an entire cake* *12:01MysteriousjillguyNark:!!!! *12:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ZIK!!! *12:01MysteriousjillguyNark:ZZZIIIIIIKKKK! *screams* * *Nark takes out plasma rifle and shoots it everywhere* *12:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Eyes wide*.. "PUT THAT DOWN OR YOU'RE SCREWED, MAN!!!" *12:01MysteriousjillguyNark:HE"LL PAY FOR THAT! *12:01INVADER VEXVex: ... I'll get the medical kit... *12:01MysteriousjillguyNark:GUARDS! *12:01AmetrineskiesZik: ..*slowly walks back* I WILL DO IT. *12:02Mysteriousjillguy *Guards run toward Zik with shock spears* *12:02AmetrineskiesZik: DONT DESTROY STUFF. PUT YOUR REIGN DOWN. OR THIS CAKE GOES DOWN MY STOMACH. *12:02Long TimeMario: Nwark, don't you dare hurt Zik >m< *12:02MysteriousjillguyNark:SILENCE,OAF! * *Nark kicks Mario* *12:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..! LURK! DON'T HURT HIM! *12:02MysteriousjillguyNark:GUARDS! Wait.. *12:02AmetrineskiesZik: ..<<... *12:02Mysteriousjillguy *THe guards stop* *12:02AmetrineskiesZik: Did you just kick my bae. *12:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: HE'S DRUNK! *Pulls Mario over* *Menami: *Helping him up*.. *12:03MysteriousjillguyNark:...Bae? *12:03Invader JibJib: *Looks at Lurk* Dude it's just a cake *12:03Long TimeMario: *teary eyed* Wh-why did you hurt me ;n; *12:03MysteriousjillguyNark:I thought Menami was your girl-STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! *12:03AmetrineskiesZik: ...Surrender or the cake dies. *12:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. I AM. -n- *12:03MysteriousjillguyNark:...Alright..I will surrender.. *12:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Sh, sshh.. it's ok.. *Hugging Mario*.. *12:03Mysteriousjillguy *Nark puts his gun down* *Nark:Now...give me that..CAKE.. *12:04AmetrineskiesZik: ..You gotta take EVERYTHING back where it was. No universal conquest. *12:04INVADER VEXVex: *has his hands in his pockets, one hand gripping his gun lightly in case something goes wrong* *12:05Mysteriousjillguy *THe cake has a fionna face on it,it's got a figure of Nark on it made of chocolate* *12:05Long Time(waiting for someone to make a portal reference-.. *12:05Ametrineskies(space. *12:05MysteriousjillguyNark:Hmm.. * *The cake flashes for a second* * *Nark is holding a remote behind his back* *12:05AmetrineskiesZik: ..The cake is a lie *12:05MysteriousjillguyNark:Heh...the cake is a LIE. *12:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..?! *12:06Mysteriousjillguy *The cake explodes,sending sphranel everywhere* *shrapnel* *12:06AmetrineskiesZik: ..*grins, opening lots of smaller gaps around the food, quickly hopping into one* *12:06MysteriousjillguyNark:BWHAHAHAHAHA! *12:06AmetrineskiesZik: ..I will take the food. *12:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Ducks for cover with Mario* *12:06MysteriousjillguyNark:O_= *( NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *12:06Ametrineskies(K. *12:06Mysteriousjillguy( I GTG *12:07Ametrineskies(K. *12:07YourFavoriteFangirl(Bye *12:07INVADER VEX(Bye *12:07Mysteriousjillguy( Mother's house..tomrrow..in the morning.. *12:07Ametrineskies(Bye *12:07Long TimeMario: Wait mwinute.. you were gonna kill us with dat cake all along? *12:07Mysteriousjillguy( qq *12:07Long Time(Bye *a mwinute* *12:07LIRLIR( bye ) Category:Roleplays Category:Irken Conquest Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Paused Category:Stories Category:Fanon